Romilda Vane's Attempt
by belleowl
Summary: What happens when Harry and Ginny start dating? Well it depends on who you ask. Romilda, Harry and Ginny's P.O.V. Started out as a drabble but developed into a cute little plot. One-Shot!


A/N: So this is a one-shot/ drabble and it's basically a HarryXGinny story with Romilda Vane in it. Ok it sounds crazy, but hey you may actually like it. I found this on my old documents and finished it so... yep enjoy!

Romilda Vane was mad. No mad was to soft of a word, she was LIVID. That little bitch. She had some how managed to get Harry Potter to ask her out. No, not just to ask her out. She had to force herself not to think about the kiss. Ginny Weasley had won the match, and won the cup. Yeah, yeah it was great but when Harry found out he freaking KISSED her. In front of everyone. She had been trying since the end of her fourth year to get him to notice her, but no he noticed Weasley. Not only was she annoying and perky. She was his best mates younger sister, and she was only a fifth year. I mean come on he could do so much better. She paced her room, hopefully it wouldn't last long. Yes Romilda promised herself, it won't last long.

Harry Potter was thrilled that finally he was holding Ginny Weasley in his arms. This was something he had dreamed about for a long time, but to actually do it. He leaned down and kissed her. He felt her smile against his lips. For a moment there was nothing but pure bliss. It was wonderful how could one person make him forget all of his problems. She was perfect and as they broke apart, he reached for her hand. She looked up and smiled at something. Harry smiled too, just because her smiles were contagious. The sun glinted off of her red hair making it sparkle. He was completely in love with Ginny Weasley.

Ginny Weasley smiled at Harry Potter's perfect smile. She smiled at the way his hand felt in hers, and the way he kissed her. Everything was perfect just as it should be. She had tried to forget about him. She had dated a few other guys, but none of them were Harry. Roger, and Dean had annoyed her in little ways. Roger had been ok. she had been distracted. He told her that he could feel she just wasn't into him, which had been true. She had watched Harry and Cho Chang. That had been annoying, and she had just kind of fell in to a relationship with Dean. It sounded horrible but he had been there, which had distracted her from Harry and Cho. But everything e did started to annoy her. Everything about him made her think. Harry wouldn't have done that, or Harry wouldn't have been so tactless. Then Harry and her prat of a brother had caught them snogging. Which had been annoying and painful. She couldn't forget Harry's face. Hermonie had started talking to her. She told Ginny how Harry was watching her. Before long Ginny had broken up with Dean and won the match and now... she grabbed Harry's hand leading him out of the common room. "Let's take a walk."

Romilda Vane woke up early and headed down to the kitchen. She carried a small blue vial. Special rush mail-order from Wizard Weasley's wheezes. She almost hated using Ginny's brother's products, to get Harry Potter, but if it worked it would be worth it. Anyway desperate times called for desperate measures. She tickled the pear, and the door opened. She almost laughed at how stupid she had been last time she tried to do something like this to get Harry. The love potion had gone horribly. She had been young. At least she reasoned this time would be so much better. She stormed into the kitchen waiting for the usual swarm of house elves. When one came up she grinned. So close!

"Good Morning misses. How can we'ze be of service? Would misses like-"

"Here make sure this gets into Ginny Weasley's breakfast." Romilda shoved the vial into the house elves hand. She turned to go.

"Misses, Barney is needing to tell you-" Romilda spun around.

"Just do it!" Satisfied Romilda Vane left the kitchens. It was about time she got to breakfast.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley had been sitting in the back of the kitchen giggling. They had woken up early to sneak away for some early one on one breakfast. They had quietly listened to Romilda Vane as she ordered around poor Barney. Ginny looked at Harry a fire in her eyes. Harry grinned at her.

"Barney, he called. The distressed house elf appeared.

"Misses, Mister is there anything else Barney can get for youze?"

"No thanks, but you can go ahead and poor that on Ginny's breakfast. That way you aren't disobeying an order," Harry offered kindly. THe house elf grinned at Harry.

"Barney is sorry misses Ginny for ruining your pasty." They watched as the elf poured the liquid on Ginny's muffin. Ginny grinned. Picking up the muffin with her napkin she turned to the elf,

"It's not a problem Barney! Actually that just helped me- Come on Harry let's go to the Great Hall."

"Thanks for breakfast Barney. We'll come visit later. Tell Dobby I said hello ok?" Harry waved, as Ginny pulled him towards the door.

Romilda Vane was watching Harry Potter enter the great hall. She didn't notice the way he opened held the door open a bit too long. Or the way he sat saving a seat between Hermonie and himself. Romilda definitely didn't notice the invisible girl replace Romilda's muffin with a new one.

Ginny Weasley slipped out of the Great Hall while someone held the door open. SHe slipped the cloak into her pocket and walked over to where her boyfriend (the thought of Harry being that boyfriend made tingles go up her spine) was saving her a seat.

Harry Potter grinned as Ginny sat down. He watched the way she piled her plate high with bacon and eggs. and wordless passed him his cloak.

"Everything go alright?" he asked, but GInny was saved answering before she could utter a single word,

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" A voice roared. Everyone in the hall turned towards Romilda Vane. "I HATE YOU! GET THAT THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Harry started laughing.

"Nice try, but Ginny isn't going to fall for eating one of her own brother's pranks" he called to Romilda. She shook her head in a daze. Ginny grinned and kissed him.

Romilda Vane looked around people were laughing at her. They were snickering into their breakfast because of her. She had made a fool out of herself. Not Ginny, what had gone wrong? She turned towards Harry and Ginny they were snogging, Romilda felt horrid, so she grabbed her bag and ran out of the Great Hall.

epilogue :

Romilda Vane growled under her breath at the headline of the Prophet: The Chosen One Finally Weds His Chosen One. There was a picture of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley snogging just like they had all those years ago in the Great Hall. Romilda sighed she really hadn't stood a chance

A/N: That's all I have, hope you liked it. That was really fun. I should write more one-shots, I wouldn't have to feel bad about never updating! Anyway please review if you get the chance, and thanks for reading


End file.
